Telephone number assignment records are usually kept at an office or assignment bureau that is physically separated from the telephone switching equipment in the central office. Typically these records show the assignment of the telephone numbers to which the switching equipment responds to the number of the cable and wire pair in the cable that connects the subscriber to the switching equipment. To verify the records of the assignment of particular telephone numbers to particular pairs of wires in cables coming into the central office main distribution frame, it is usually necessary for an assignment clerk to have the assistance of one or two technicians in the central office to physically locate the wires and see what terminals are connected to. Usually the process involves a request by the clerk to find out what number is connected to a particular pair. In response to the request, telephone technicians in the central office will locate the pair on the vertical side of the main distributing frame. One will then physically move the wire so that another technician on the horizontal side of the main distributing frame can locate where it is connected. Once the other end of the wire is located, the proper terminal can be found and the telephone number is posted there in some central offices. In other offices the technician must use an identifying number on the terminal to find the telephone number in other records. In still other offices the technician can simply attach a hand set to the pair to be verified and dial a special number to receive a verbal or visual indication of the telephone assigned to that pair. However, even this method requires the records clerk to be in voice contact with the telephone technician for each pair to be verified or else the clerk must send a copy of the records down and ask the technician to take his time to perform the verification and send the copy of the records back.